Two Halves, One Whole
by Katatonia
Summary: JackWill This takes place sometime after the first movie...presume Will escaped at the end with Jack, and the two inevitably gave into the chemistry that we all KNOW was there! Yeah...I'm a Slash Fiend!


PotC and all characters therein belong to Verbinski et al...except for the fact that Will and Jack were (in the word of both my little sister and my boyfriend!) SO doing it...

* * *

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack was sitting on the other side of the cabin, facing away from his first mate.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Something."

"Come back to bed." Will entreated.

"Not yet, luv. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Will fell back onto the mattress in a huff. This had been going on almost every night for near on the past month, and Jack refused to tell the younger man what, exactly, was going on. No matter that Will had spent the majority of his life in staid Port Royal, he had an inquisitive streak a mile wide.

However, several rounds of lovemaking after a hard day at sea had made Will tired, and he soon fell asleep, spread across the bed.

A couple of hours later, Jack put the objects he had been holding into a little cupboard, locked it and hid the key on top of the door frame.

The pirate captain wandered over to the bunk, still as naked as he had been when he had left it. Gazing down at the young man in it, who managed to look even younger when he slept, Jack grinned softly, and climbed into bed beside Will, pulling the covers over them both.

The sappy grin on his face widened when Will instinctively snuggled into his side. Jack wrapped his arms tight around his first mate, and blew out the candle on the cabinet next to them, leaving the cabin in almost-darkness.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright, and the shrieking of gulls let the crew of the Black Pearl know they were nearing land.

Will woke, immediately stretching out his sore muscles. Glancing sideways at his captain, a wicked smirk stole over his face.

A minute later, Jack woke up and glanced directly upwards to see Will crouched over him. The eyes of his first mate, usually brown, had darkened to a near black with desire, and Jack shivered when he saw the intensity in them.

Neither of them made it to breakfast.

* * *

A week later, and Will was lying alone in bed late one night.

"Jack…" He whined. The captain grinned, although – as he was facing away from Will – the first mate couldn't see this.

"Whelp…" Jack mimicked Will's tone, and Will grimaced at the 'endearment'.

"Why don't you come to bed?"

"Told ye, I'm busy." Will sat bolt upright.

"I'm sick to the back teeth of being ignored like this, Jack. Almost every night you leave me alone, and you won't tell me what the hell's going on."

Jack laid the knife he had been using down on the table he was sitting at, and turned slowly, something remaining hidden in his hands.

"Are ye arguin' with me, lad?"

Will was so irate that he missed the twinkle in Jack's kohl-ringed eyes.

"You're damn right I'm arguing with you. Why don't you…" Whatever Will had been about to suggest was cut off as Jack, leaping nimbly out of his chair, had slammed his mouth down on Will's silencing the younger man with a passionate kiss.

"Wow…" Will murmured when Jack pulled away to look at him with smug satisfaction. "Don't think that this is going to get you off the hook, mister."

"Captain." Jack muttered half-heartedly.

"I'm still annoyed with you." Will glared.

"And I love you."

"Every night I go to sleep…" Will stopped, blinking with confusion.

"You look adorable like that." Jack said, stroking a gentle finger down the side of Will's face. There was nervousness in his eyes, though.

"What did you say?" Will asked, his throat dry.

"You look…"

"Not that." Will interrupted. "The…other thing."

"Oh, that." Jack bit his bottom lip for a second before deciding to throw all caution to the wind. "I..." A kiss landed on Will's forearm, directly on the pirate brand. "Love…" Another kiss was pressed gently to Will's shoulder, where a nasty black scar told of a gunshot wound. "You…" The last kiss was pressed against Will's mouth.

"That's what I thought you said." Will muttered against Jack's lips, then deepened the kiss. When they broke for air, Will's hands shot out to catch Jack's hair, forcing the older man to remain over him. Consequently Jack had to place one knee on the bed to keep his balance. "I love you, Jack Sparrow…"

The captain hesitated, uncertainty warring with hope widening his dark eyes.

"…And I always will." The first mate finished, but before he could pull Jack close for another kiss, something was held up between them. Will backed up a bit to be able to focus on the object, frowning slightly. "What is it?"

A perfect sphere of wood dangled off a thin piece of leather in front of him. Unconciously, Will let go of Jack's hair with one hand and reached up to touch the ball. He smiled when he saw his name carved into it.

"Jack, I know what my name is. I don't need something to remind me." Jack rolled his eyes and huffed.

"It's not just a piece of wood with your name on it." He turned it around, and Will saw 'Jack' carved into the other side. The object was exquisite in make, the names carved in such a delicate flowing script that they looked computer-made…except computers didn't exist then, so we'll ignore the analogy.

"You see, whelp?" Jack said, moving so he was sitting next to the younger man. "It's us."

"I can see that."

"Sorta the two halves of a whole." Jack took the sphere back and twisted it slightly, pulling it apart to reveal the intricate join. "This is you." He held up the 'Will' piece. "And this is me." The 'Jack' piece was held up. "Soulmates." He pushed the ball together again, and the seam vanished. "One for each of us. I thought, seeing as it was your birthday tomorrow, ye deserved something special."

Will's mouth was parted slightly, and he ducked his head, looking away from Jack.

"Whelp?" Jack asked, a frown on his face. "If ye don't like it, I can throw it away and pick ye up something in the next port. "Will?" Jack reached forward and tilted the younger man's head up. Will's eyes were shining, and he was biting his lip, but a look of complete happiness had spread across his face, lighting up his expression.

"I love you." Will said, and that's all there was to it. The captain and his first mate remained together for the rest of their days, and, in the afterlife, after being greeted by all their friends, they found each other again – to remain together for eternity.


End file.
